1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system for viewing a video while seated in a vehicle where the projector and screen are attached to the vehicle, and more particularly to the combination of a projector, screen, source and vehicle, where the projector and screen are attached to the vehicle and disposed in cooperating fashion with each other, and the source supplies video signals to the projector and audio signals to the vehicle's sound system through an adapter, where the source, projector and sound system are powered by the vehicle's battery.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
To date there have been many systems for projecting signals from a source, such as a VCR tape or receiver, onto a screen for viewing purposes. Most of the time a sound system is connected to the source for audio effects in addition to the video presentation.
The viewing can be accomplished in an enclosed area, customarily in a home or conference room. The source, projector and sound system are plugged in to the house power (the 110 volt outlet). Although it is possible to operate these components using a battery for power, the use of a battery is not common because most every viewing area is equipped with enough 110 volt outlets to power all of the components.
To date, the only combination of a video viewing system and a vehicle has been the drive-in movie theater. The screen, as well as the sound speakers, are fixed in their locations, making the drive-in theater non-portable. The sound quality of the sound system at most drive-in theaters is poor. Because the components are exposed, drive-ins cannot operate during rain or snow. The images projected onto the drive-in screen cannot be seen during daylight and therefore the drive-ins can only operate at nighttime.
Although many video viewing systems exist and have existed for almost a decade, none has been specifically designed for mobile or portable use. By projecting an image from within the cab of a car or truck onto a screen situated at one end of the vehicle (such as attached to the front bumper or atop the hood), a video may be viewed in one's own vehicle regardless of the location of the vehicle. The system is mobile (i.e. portable) and is powered from the vehicle's battery. An external sound system is not necessary as the audio effects can be connected through the vehicle's existing internal sound system, such as a cassette deck or CD player. This feature expands the usefulness of expensive car stereo systems. Further, the system provides privacy and reduces disturbance to neighbors, especially those sharing common walls as in apartments or condominiums.
This system can be used in conjunction with any type of vehicle having a battery, such as a car, truck, semi-truck, motorcycle or boat.